Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller, an organic light-emitting display panel, an organic light-emitting display device, and a method of driving the same.
Description of Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have recently been prominent as next generation display devices. Such organic light-emitting display devices have inherent advantages, such as relatively fast response speeds, high contrast ratios, high light-emitting efficiency, high luminance levels, and wide viewing angles, since organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) able to emit light by themselves are used therein.
Each subpixel disposed on an organic light-emitting display panel of such an organic light-emitting display device commonly includes a driving transistor driving an OLED, a switching transistor transferring a data voltage to a gate node of the driving transistor, and a capacitor maintaining a constant voltage during the period of a single frame.
The driving transistor in each subpixel has unique characteristics, such as a threshold voltage and mobility, which may differ according to driving transistors.
Degradations in the performance of the driving transistors may occur along with the lapse of driving time. Differences in degrees of degradation may cause variations in the characteristics of the driving transistors.
Such variations in the characteristics of the driving transistors may cause variations in luminance, leading to non-uniformity in the overall luminance of the organic light-emitting display panel.
Therefore, technologies for compensating for variations in the characteristics of driving transistors have been developed. However, regardless of compensation for variations in the characteristics of the driving transistors, the luminance of each subpixel may be lower than a desired level, leading to poor image quality due to, for example, stains.